Breaking Tradition
by missvenita
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke breaks free from the traditional forms of intimacy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hello readers! ****This particular story is AU and does not follow the anime or manga plot-line. **

**Warning: This story is NSFW.**

* * *

Sasuke is a simple man. He is a man of tradition.

After clearing his family name and restoring it's honor and reputation in the shinobi world, he had finally returned to his home in Konohagakure no Sato. He had since rekindled the broken bonds with his former teammates and have forged new ones with the old Rookie 9 and many others as well.

Being the man of tradition he is, he courted his fellow female teammate for awhile before officially dating her. He waited a good long time before he proposed to her, saving up all his money to make sure the ring he would give to her was nothing but the best because that is what she deserved. Their wedding was lavish yet small, attended by their family of friends. Now here they were living happily in a newly constructed home in the rebuilt Uchiha Compound.

Sakura was head of the hospital and would occasionally help Naruto with his paperwork as he was the newly appointed Hokage. Sasuke had started up the Konoha Military Police Force, of which is family was once known for.

After pulling 15 hour shifts at work for the past week, Sasuke was dragged to the bar to have a few drinks with Kiba and Naruto. The other males were already getting drunk and talking about their sex lives, to which Sasuke frowned upon. He believed that it was something that should remain private with your partner.

"Sasuke man, you've gotta try anal!" Kiba slurred.

"That sounds unsanitary." Sasuke couldn't fathom the idea of putting his genital in _that_ hole.

"Nah dude, it's the greatest thing ever! You know next to the vagina and all...ahahahaha get it?"

"Yes Kiba, we know the anatomy of the female body..at least some of us do." Sasuke eyed Naruto who admitted to having had trouble in the bedroom during his first time.

"HEY! It's hard to see in the dark!"

"Uh huh." Sasuke smirked into his drink.

"Seriously, anal is amazing. Just get Sakura to do a little extra cleaning up there and use a bunch of lube and you'll be in heaven." Kiba swung back his drink.

"I agree with Kiba, teme. It's pretty great. Adds spice to the usual routine!" Naruto smacked him on the shoulder as he stood up.

"I gotta go guys, Hinata's waiting for me."

After saying goodbye to Naruto, Sasuke turned to Kiba,

"I highly doubt Sakura would be interested."

"Can't knock it till you try it! Would you have ever thought Hinata, of all people, would be the kind of chick to do anal? And besides Sakura's adventurous, no doubt a wild one in bed." Kiba winked.

"Hinata will do anything for that idiot. Sakura's not that willing to do everything just for me. Anyway I'll see you at work on Monday. Don't get too wasted loser." Sasuke threw a 20 on the counter and made his way out of the crowding bar.

* * *

On his way home Sasuke couldn't help but think about the prospect of trying anal sex. He began walking slower thinking of ways he could bring it up to Sakura. Anal sex was out of his comfort zone, he had no doubt it would probably feel good, but breaking free from the traditional forms of intimacy sort of made him nervous. His sex life with Sakura didn't need spicing up, it wasn't getting boring or anything like that, but he did suddenly find himself thinking how much better it would get if they did try anal.

Reaching home, Sasuke removed his shoes and called out to his wife, "Tadaima, Sakura."

Walking into the kitchen he saw the table was missing the usual dinner that would be waiting after a day of work.

"O kaeri nasai anata." Sakura entered the room wearing absolutely nothing. She walked towards Sasuke with lust in her eyes and a swing in her hips.

"Still horny? I thought I took care of that this morning before work." Sasuke smirked as his wife pushed him to sit down at the table. She took a seat on the edge of the table and brought her lips down to meet his.

Sasuke's hands reached out to caress her exposed skin which were now getting goosebumps from the contact. His fingers ventured south between her legs and began to finger her, with each addition of a finger and slight increase in pace, her moans grew louder against his mouth. Her hips slowly beginning to thrust forward to meet his fingers.

Sakura's own hands ventured south to release his growing erection from it's restrictive pants. Sasuke groaned in her mouth as he felt her warm hand wrap around his member.

Without breaking the kiss, Sakura gently removed his fingers from her dripping wet entrance and slid off the table to straddle him in the chair. She positioned his length and slowly brought herself down only far enough to envelop the the tip before she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

Sasuke's hands gripped her ass and pulled her body down and flush against his causing Sakura to gasp lightly followed by an exhale of a soft pleasure filled moan, he could feel her walls tightening around him. Sakura engaged his mouth in another kiss, while her hands rested on his shoulder blades using them as leverage as she began to ride him.

Sakura tortured him with her constant changes in pace; she would quicken the pace only to slow it down and even pause completely mid-thrust. Getting frustrated with her teasing, Sasuke stopped her movements and picked her up. He carried her over to their bedroom where he none too gently dropped her into their bed.

Quickly removing his uniform, he crawled on top of her lithe form, taking her left breast into his mouth while sensually massaging the right one. His tongue swiveled around her nipple amidst slowly grazing it with his teeth. Sakura's hands gripped his head as he bit down and swiftly switched breasts.

After giving equal treatment to both breasts Sasuke's mouth trailed kisses down her body. Reaching his destination, he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go inside her wet cavern. He felt her buck and he held her hips down in place as he continued to tease her.

"Fuck, Sasuke." Sakura's voice was strained as she arched her back in pleasure. One hand on the top of Sasuke's head pushing his mouth harder against her core, while the other groped her own breast.

Coming back to be level with her face, Sasuke smirked at her impatience. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. She gave a loud satisfied moan and lifted her ass to push his length deeper in, now on all fours.

"You like that don't you?" Sasuke increased his pace, ramming into her. Her moans filled the room in answer to his question. However, this did not satisfy the Sharingan wielder.

"Answer me, _Sa-ku-ra._" Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and lifted her upper body parallel to his own, whilst continuing his fast pace. Sakura twisted her head and breathed a 'yes' into Sasuke's mouth. Moments later, Sasuke was flat on his back as Sakura straddled him, lowering herself onto him.

Sasuke smirked up at the beautiful woman riding him, watching the way her breasts bounced every time she thrust her weight down, her normally lucid jade eyes hazed over, all focus lost, beads of sweat forming all over her body from the heat being created. He felt her walls tighten and knew she would orgasm soon. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled her down hard, she fell forward into his chest as he regained dominance despite being on the bottom.

"Sasuke, _please._" Sakura's breathing hitched, and came in short shallow breaths.

Paying no heed to her plea, he thrust his hips up, harder and deeper into her body until she screamed his name. He caught a glimpse of her eyes rolling back and her body turn limp as he felt himself filling her up with a warm flood of semen erupting in pulsations.

"Satisfied, wife?" Sasuke smirked up at the ceiling as his wife moaned contently on his chest.

"For now."

Sasuke's eyes shot down to the mound of hair obstructing his view of Sakura's face. His brows furrowed at her response. "What does that mean?"

Lifting her head from his chest, she gave him her own smirk and in a teasing tone said, "Sasuke-kun…. you're losing your touch. We used to be able to go an average of 4 rounds."

Scowling he looked away, a faint blush apparent on his pale cheeks. "Urusai...I've been tired, work is….annoying."

Sakura laughed lightly, nuzzling back into his chest she said quietly, "I know. But let's build that stamina back up tomorrow ok? I've really missed you."

"Ah." Giving her a small smile, he kissed her forehead. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Sakura."

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel about trying...anal sex?" Sasuke waited for an outburst of some kind, but instead was greeted with a softly snoring Sakura. Rolling his eyes he pulled the covers higher to cover their naked bodies as he let himself succumb to sleep, resolving to ask her again the next day.

* * *

**Questions for my readers:**

**1)****How do you think Sasuke will approach Sakura about this topic?**  


**2)****Do you think Sakura would be willing to try it?**

**3)What do you _want_ or would _like _to see happen?**

**********I decided to dabble into the fine art of writing smut! And just in time for Valentines Day!**

******I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**I'm looking forward to your feedback! Will be updating on a weekly basis! **

**Thank you for taking the time out to read my story! Happy Reading! :)**


End file.
